Sports Agents and Love Affairs
by SophiaBushFan
Summary: This is a future fic. At 21, Brooke is fresh out of college and at 29, Lucas is the older experienced business man. The two work together and become friends. Lucas and Brooke end up falling for each other. There is just one problem. His fiance. Peyton.
1. Chapter 1

Sports Agents and Love Affairs

Chapter One 

**Summary: **Future eventual Brucas fic. However starts out as Leyton later then becomes Brucas. Brooke is fresh out of NYU and is a up and coming spots agent. Unrealistic I know, but is mine so shush. She has never met Luke and basically she fall for him even though he is her boss. And he starts to fall for her but they are too afraid to approach the other.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing except Sophia Bush...I wish.

24 year old Brooke Davis walked confidently through the halls of Scott Sporting Co. Her stilettos clicking with every step. Every eye in the room was on her, and she knew it. She lived for the attention. She knew even though no one knew who she was she could tell right away that every guy wanted to be with her and every woman wanted to be her. It had been this way her entire life.

As she reached the end of the corridor, she was greeted by a less than friendly secretary. She could tell by the once over the woman had given her that she already didn't like her. And her smug attitude didn't help either. Although Brooke retained her composure.

"What, she asked with a snide tone.

"Hi. My name is Brooke Davis; I'm here to see Lucas Scott. And yes I have an appointment.", Brooke said with a fake smile and cheery attitude to match.

"Thank you. Mr. Scott is currently in a meeting. I'll let him know you're here as soon as he is finished. Anything else?", she asked with mock concern.

"No. I'm fine thank you.", Brooke said in the same cheery voice.

Today was her day and she was going to let some PMSing, underachieving secretary ruin it. You see today Brooke had a meeting with the head of Scott Sporting Co. She had worked her ass off to get here. She was applying for a job as a sports agent. The Scott brother handled some of the biggest names in sports. Brooke had never really pictured herself as a sports agent or a sports anything. The most sports action she saw was as a cheerleader in high school.

Although one day she was talking with her college guidance counselor and she was told that she would be best suited as an agent. Not a sports agent specifically, but during Career Week they had all interned at various jobs and turns out she actually ended up helping the employer land one of the biggest cases he'd ever had. How? Well let's just say she used her powers of persuasion.

Brooke was seating staring at her perfectly manicured nails when the secretary said that Mr. Scott was ready for her.

Brooke promptly rose from her seat and gave the woman a nod of appreciation and mumbled a quick "Thanks" followed by a low "Bitch"

When Brooke entered the office of one Lucas Scott she was bombarded by walls filled with dozens of awards. And three beautifully designed cases containing at least 6 trophies each. However she could tell that the office was professionally done. It had that 'no man can do this good a job' feel.

As she continued toward the desk she cleared her throat…reluctantly, Mr. Scott looked pretty good from behind, it seemed as if he was lost in the view of the New York skyline. Who wouldn't be?

As soon as he turned around the first thing Brooke thought was _'Damn'_. This guy was gorgeous. He had big broad shoulders, chiseled cheek bones, sandy blond hair, and the most amazing piercing blue eyes.

"Oh, excuse me. Sorry about that I was little sidetracked.", he state din a strong, but gentle masculine voice.

"Don't worry about it. That's quite the view, you have there. I'm Brooke. Brooke Davis.", she stated as she held out her hand.

He willing shoke it. The handshake sent shiver through Brooke, but she just brushed it off.

"Lucas. Lucas Scott. Thank you for coming here Ms. Davis.", he said as they took their seats.

The man seemed very personable. Brooke handed him her resume, and a series of questions about her college and previous work experience followed.

Once everything was done, Lucas explained to Brooke, "Okay. Thank you so much for coming. I was very impressed. Someone will contact you with in a few days."

"Sounds great. Thank you so much." Brooke said, smiling

She walked out onto the streets of Manhattan feeling extremely proud of herself. Brooke decided that she had earned herself a day of retail celebration.

Throughout the day Brooke hit each and every one of her favorite stores. Although her mind kept wondering to a place where she was more focused on a certain pair of baby blues. However Brooke tried her best to not thing about the fact that her potential boss was drop dead gorgeous. Not to her surprise she failed miserably.

That night Brooke went to bed, in her very stylish New York penthouse feeling very good about herself. Now the only left to make everything perfect was a phone call from one Lucas Scott…er…Scott Sporting Co.


	2. Chapter 2

Sports Agents and Love Affairs

Chapter Two

**Summary: **Future eventual Brucas fic. However starts out as Leyton later then becomes Brucas. Brooke is fresh out of NYU and is a up and coming spots agent. Unrealistic I know, but is mine so shush. She has never met Luke and basically she fall for him even though he is her boss. And he starts to fall for her but they are too afraid to approach the other.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing except Sophia Bush...I wish.

The next morning Brooke woke up feeling genuinely happy, which was something she hadn't felt in a long time.

Lately her life had been perfect. She was fresh out of college and she graduated with honors to top it off. She was actually forming a stable relationship with her parents and reconstructing her friendship with her best friend Rachel. And oh yeah, she had just landed a dream job. Okay, maybe it wasn't a dream job, but for a girl just out of college it wasn't bad.

Brooke looked around her room and out her bedroom window. She hopped out of bed and walked out on to the balcony. There it was again, that unbelievably beautiful New York skyline. For Brooke it had become like some form of therapy. She could just walk out on to that balcony and just stare at the shinning building and the busy people below and just get lost. She had never seen anything so beautiful. Until yesterday that is. Yesterday she had come face to face with the most beautiful, piercing pair of blue eyes she had ever seen. The only problem was they belonged to her new potential boss. "Crap." She sighed and headed back inside.

She walked into the kitchen and began to make a pot of coffee. After she had finished preparing it she sat on one of the stools and noticed she hadn't finished putting away her bags from the day before. She hopped off the stool, grabbed the bags and headed for her closet.

After about fifteen minutes of organizing shoes her phone rang. She sprang to her feet and dashed for the phone. "Hello?"

"Hey, B. Davis." A cheer voice on the other end of the line said.

Brooke sighed, "Rachel."

"Well there's a hallmark greeting" Rachel joked.

"Sorry, Rach, I just thought you might have been someone from my interview calling to tell me I got the job."

"Oh, right. I'm sorry. So how did that go? Did you totally woo them?"

Brooke laughed, "Yeah, they seemed pretty impressed. There is just one problem."

"Let me guess the boss is absolutely gorgeous?"

"How did you know?"

"Oh, Brooke, tell me you didn't. I was kidding."

"First of all, I knew that. And second yeah, I did."

"Brooke Penelope Davis. How could you do that?"

"Easy. I looked at him."

Rachel let out a soft chuckle, "I thought college was supposed to make you more mature. Leave it to you, to let it have the reverse effect."

"Shut up!"

"Said the cheerleader!"

"Okay, listen to me you man stealing, bride of Frankenstein I am not gonna act on it. Plus I don't even know if I got the job yet. Oh, and stop stealing from Bring it on. Anyway that doesn't work for you, because you cheer too."

"Okay, some one has gone all Ms. PMS."

"Better Ms. PMS than Ms. Bitch." Brooke shot back.

"You know, sometime I get so sick of your attitude, that I could just-" Rachel got cut off by the beeping of the other line.

"Oh, hold on a sec, Rachel. I'm getting another call." Brooke pushed the button and switched over to the other line.

"Hello?"

"Is this Brooke?"

"Yep, that's me." She said with a smile.

"Hi. This is Lucas Scott from Scott Sporting Co," Brooke mouth went dry.

"Oh, hello, sir. How are you?"

"I'm fine. Just a little busy. Oh, and don't call me 'sir', it makes me sound old. Plus, seeing how we're going to be working together I think it's ok if you call me, Lucas."

"Okay. Wait. Working together?"

"Yes. Working together, I have reviewed your resume and discussed it with some of my college and we feel that you would be a perfect fit for the position."

Brooke couldn't contain her smile, "Wow. This is so great. When do I start?"

"How is tomorrow at 9:00 a.m.?"

"Oh, that is a bit early for me." She joked.

He laughed, "Wow. Talented and funny."

"Thanks, but I wasn't kidding."

He laughed again, "She tomorrow at 9:00, Ms. Davis."

"Brooke. Call me, Brooke. Please."

"Okay. Brooke it is. Have a nice day, _Brooke_."

"You too and thank you for this Mr. Scott. I really appreciate this opportunity."

"Your welcome, just don't let me down."

"I won't. I promise."

"Good. Goodbye Ms.-Brooke."

"Bye."

After they hung up Brooke jumped and down and squealed. She hadn't been this happy, since…..him. But that didn't matter. He was her past and_ this_ was her future.


	3. Chapter 3

Sports Agents and Love Affairs

Chapter Three

**Summary:** Future eventual Brucas fic. However starts out as Leyton later then becomes Brucas. Brooke is fresh out of NYU and is a up and coming spots agent. Unrealistic I know, but its mine so shush. She has never met Luke and basically she fall for him even though he is her boss. And he starts to fall for her but they are too afraid to approach the other.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing except Sophia Bush...I wish.

_6:30 a.m._

'_Ring, Ring'_

Brooke jumped and then groaned at the sound of her alarm clock. She roughly swat at it to shut it off. Damn that thing, she had been in the middle of a very good dream, one that involved a certain sexy blue eyed man.

Brooked got out of bed and walked over to her kitchen to put on some coffee. Next she headed to the bathroom; she flipped on the light and then turned on the shower. When it finally reached the perfect temperature she slipped out of her nightgown and stepped inside. The warm water felt good against her skin.

As the water cascade down her body she slowly felt herself begin to wake,

then it hit her. Today was the first day of the rest of her life. Sure, it sounds cliché, but it really was. Today, she started the real word. She sighed, the real world, a place where you can't run from your problems, or rely on mommy and daddy's money. The real world is also a place where bosses are off limits.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ten minutes later she stepped out of the shower. She grabbed her towel and wrapped it around her tiny frame.

She walked into her bedroom and then to her closet and began to search for an outfit. It may have taken her fifteen minutes to decide, but she finally ended up choosing a simple black skirt and jacket suit with a white blouse and 3-inch Jimmy Choo heels to match.

When she was fully dressed she made her way over to her mirror and did a once over. In other words she checked every little detail to make sure she looked perfect. It was her first day of real work and she wanted to look good. And if Lucas also happened to think she looked good, well she would just have to suffer through it.

After five minutes of checking and re-checking she finally decided she was ready, "Perfect."

She made her way to the kitchen and got ready to fix some coffee, but she happened to look over at the clock and noticed that it was already 8:19. "Damn it." She cursed. Guess she took longer than expected to get ready.

Brooke grabbed her purse and her keys and rushed out the door. She hurried over to the elevator and repeatedly pushed the down button until it arrived.

When the elevator finally reached the parking garage she rushed out and walked briskly over to her Mercedes, a graduation gift from her parents. She jumped inside and put the key in the ignition and backed out and headed for work.

Brooke arrived at the office five minutes before 9:00. As she walked into the hall of the 23rd floor of the building she walked past the desk of the rude secretary and noticed she wasn't there. This actually made Brooke glad, she did not need to deal with her attitude today, but it also meant there was no one to help her.

She decided to walk over to Lucas' office and ask him for a little direction. She walked over to his door and knocked on the door. A few seconds later he opened the door and then smiled when he saw her, "Brooke."

"Hi. Um, I'm sorry to interrupt, but the secretary is not at her desk and I have no idea what to do."

"Wait. Jessica's not at her desk yet?"

"No."

"Hmm. That's odd, she is usually here early."

"If you want I can wait." She said preparing to head back to the front area.

He stopped her, "No. I can help you." He smiled at her, "It'll be my pleasure."

Brooke smiled back and tried to remain calm, which was becoming increasingly hard, seeing as how he looked better than he did the day before and his smile was making her melt. "I'm sure it would."

He laughed, "Okay, well, how about I give you the grand tour?"

"Sounds good to me." Brooke smiled fighting to retain her composure. What she didn't know was she was making it hard for_ him_ to stay composed.

"Well, then let's go. Do you want to set your stuff down in here?"

"Can't I just put it in my cubicle or something?" He laughed. "What?"

"Brooke you don't have a cubicle all agents get offices."

"Oh, I knew that. Then can't I put in my _office_" Brooke mentally scolded herself, _'Great job, Brooke, your first day and he is already laughing at you.'_

He smiled, "Well, you could, but I want to save the best for last." She smiled and handed him her things, he walked in and seat them on a small leather sofa. He then turned back to her and shut the door to his office.

They made their way down one of the many corridors when he spoke again, "So, Brooke, tell me about yourself."

She looked at him, "What do you want to know?"

_'Everything, Pretty Girl. '_He thought. "I don't know. I just really like to get a sense of my employees get to know them. I think it's a part of being a good boss.

She nodded, "That's smart."

"Did you expect anything less?"

"Well you are blond." They both laughed.

"Yeah, but I'm still your boss."

"True. No, sir, I did not. I only expect the most intelligent of things from you." They both laughed again.

"As it should be. But remember, call me Lucas. Oh, and Luke is expectable on Fridays."

"Gotcha."

Lucas looked up, "Wow for a grand tour I haven't shown you much." He smiled.

_'No, you have, trust me.' _She thought. "That's ok."

As the passed a small table with two chairs he decided to speak up, "How about we sit right here for now and you can tell me your life story."

"Okay." She nodded and sat down.

He smiled and sat down across from her, "So how about this. For every question I ask you we both answer. Okay?"

She smiled and nodded, "Sure. Shoot"

"Where are you from?"

"Laguna Beach, California."

"Oooh."

"What's that suppose to mean?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Nothing." He smirked.

"Whatever." She smiled. "So, what about you?"

He smiled, "Tree Hill, North Carolina. It's just a small town in the middle of nowhere." He chuckled lightly.

"Hmm. It sounds nice. I've always liked small towns. They're always so beautiful."

_'No, you're beautiful.' _Lucas fought his urge to tell her what he really wanted to say, "Yeah, it was, especially in the fall. What can I say? I'm a sucker for natural beauty." And he said the last part to himself, _'Like yours.'_

"Fall's good and all, but I'm a summer girl. Perfect shopping weather. But I see where you're coming from. They always have the best sales in the fall." She said half joking half serious. He laughed, "Hey, don't laugh at me!."

He cleared throat, "Sorry. It's just, that's funny."

She smiled and looked at him, "Don't get me wrong I love stuff like that, but give me a credit card and a mall and I'm in heaven."

He smiled, _'Cute.'_

"So now that I have officially embarrassed my self. On with the questions."

"Alright. So when's your birthday?

"September 21. Yours?"

"January 7."

She frowned. "What? You don't like my birthday?"

"No, it's just it is so close to Christmas."

He chuckled, "So?"

"I'm just saying you get less presents that way."

He looked genuinely curious, "How so?"

"People can give you one gift for Christmas and your birthday. With one further from Christmas, you know you get more." He laughed. "Hey! I'm just saying,"

And that is how they spent the next half hour getting to know each other, exchanging little facts about their pasts and presents and future plans. What they didn't know was how much the other was enjoying this….each other.

Thirty minutes into there conversation, Jessica, Lucas' secretary walked up, "Excuse me. Mr. Scott, your brother's on the phone." She didn't even acknowledge Brooke's presence.

"Huh? Oh, tell I'll be there in a minute. Let me show Ms. Davis to her office." With that Jessica walked off, it was obvious to Brooke that she wasn't a big fan.

"Morning, Jessica." Brooke called in a cheery voice.

Jessica turned and shot her a fake smile, "Good, Morning to you too, Ms. Davis."

In return Brooke shot her a similar fake smile and turned back to Lucas.

"So you ready?" He asked while standing.

"Yeah." She said as she stood, but as she stood up she bumped into someone. "Oh, Sorry."

When she turned around she came face to face with another pair of electric eyes. _'Uh-oh.' _She thought as she turned to face a very good looking man.

"Oh, I am so sorry. Are you alright?" The man asked in a gentle masculine voice.

"Yeah. I wasn't paying attention. Sorry." She offered him a dimpled smile.

"No, it was my fault. I wasn't looking." He flashed a sincere smile.

Lucas could feel himself getting jealous. Why? He couldn't place a finger on it yet, but all this smiling was getting to him. "Ahem." He cleared his throat.

Both people turned to face him. "Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt." The man told Luke.

"It's ok, Damien." He motioned toward Brooke, "Damien meet Brooke Davis. She is the new agent we hired yesterday."

Damien extended his hand towards her, "Nice to meet you."

She smiled and shook his hand.

He turned back to Lucas, Well, I gotta go. Duty calls. Some new record company told one of my clients he couldn't rap."

Lucas and Brooked both laughed, "Good luck with that." Luke told while walking over to Brooke. "Ready?"

She offered him a small smile, "Yeah." As they turned to walk down the hall Damien called at them.

"Hey, Brooke. We'll have to get to know each other soon."

"Definitely." She smiled and she and Lucas made their way towards her office.

And with that they made their way towards her new office. With flashing a smile her way every now and then and when he turned back around she would slow her pace a bit to get a better look at his butt. Could you blame her?

XoXo


	4. Chapter 4

Sports Agent and Love Affairs

Chapter 4

**Summary:** Future eventual Brucas fic. However starts out as Leyton later then becomes Brucas. Brooke is fresh out of NYU and is a up and coming spots agent. Unrealistic I know, but its mine so shush. She has never met Luke and basically she fall for him even though he is her boss. And he starts to fall for her but they are too afraid to approach the other.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing...except, Tom Welling, Jensen Ackles, Chad Michael Murray, and James Lafferty and, just for fun, Jared Padelecki. Oh and I forgot…hell froze over yesterday. LOL. On with the story….

**PLEASE _READ AND REVIEW_…..I NEED THEM. SERIOUSLY, I'M LIKE BROOKE WITH A CRAVING AND NO CREDIT CARD WITHOUT THEM. LOL. **

"So can I see it?" She asked with a large smile.

"I don't know, Brooke."

"Oh, come on please. I wanna see it so badly."

"I know, but I'm not sure..."

"About what? Lucas, I have been waiting patiently. Now I wanna see it so open up!"

"Fine." He sighed in defeat and reaches into his pocket and began shifting through it and she grinned with anticipation.

After a few moments he pulled his hand from his pocket and inside it was a key. He inserted the key into the lock and opened the door to Brooke's new office. He stepped aside and let her walk by and smiled when she stopped in awe.

"Oh, my god!" She couldn't believe how nice it was.

He walked up behind her and whispered in her ear, "You like it?"

"Like it?" She turned and faced him and gave him a huge hug, "I love it!"

He actually found himself responding to her hug. Which he knew was wrong, but for some reason he couldn't help it. It just felt too…right. He smiled and laughed lightly, "I'm glad you like it."

She pulled back and looked him the eyes and smiled, "Not that I'm complaining, but…"

He looked amused, "'But what? Not big enough?"

"No! It's big. It's just I'm new and this is my first day and I get a corner office?"

He smiled, "I believe the phrase you're looking for is 'Thank You'."

"No, because if it was I would have said that." They both laughed.

He smirked at her. "What?" She asked crossing her arms.

"I was just thinking, if you have a problem with the size, I could always find you one of those cubicles we were talking about earlier."

"No, you don't have to go through the trouble. This will suffice."

"Oh, well I'm glad I could satisfy you." Lucas realized what he just said mentally slapped himself. _'Satisfy you? God, could I be more of an idiot.'_

She kinked an eyebrow, "Who said you did?"

'_I bet I could.' _He smiled, "You're not?

"Oh, no. I totally am."

"Good." Before they could say anything else Jessica entered the room. Before speaking she sent a glare in Brooke's direction that went unnoticed by Lucas.

"Mr. Scott. Your brother is _still _on line 1."

"Oh, shoot. I'm coming." He turned back to Brooke. "I'll be back later and we can go over some of the things you'll be doing, but don't worry, I won't work you _too _hard this first week."

'_Work me as hard as you want! No! Bad, Brooke. Focus.' _She regained her focus and responded, "Sounds good. I'll just wait here. In this totally awesome office."

He laughed, "You do that." He sent her a smile and then left her office closing the door behind him.

Brooke was ecstatic, life was going great. She had a great new job. She was reconnecting with her best friend. And most importantly she could swear Lucas was flirting with her.

Yep, life was good, but was it going to stay that way? With Brooke Davis' luck, probably not.

**Authors Note:** I know it's short, but next one will be longer. I promise. Here's a preview…Brooke's ex makes and appearance. Dun Dun Dun!


	5. Chapter 5

Sports Agent and Love Affairs

Chapter 5

**Summary:** Future eventual Brucas fic. However starts out as Leyton later then becomes Brucas. Brooke is fresh out of NYU and is a up and coming spots agent. Unrealistic I know, but its mine so shush. She has never met Luke and basically she fall for him even though he is her boss. And he starts to fall for her but they are too afraid to approach the other.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing...except, Tom Welling, Jensen Ackles, Chad Michael Murray, and James Lafferty and, just for fun, Jared Padelecki. Oh and I forgot…pigs turned purple and grew wings yesterday! LOL. On with the story…

**PLEASE _READ AND REVIEW_…..**

Brooke walked behind the large oak desk in her new office. It was amazing. It was almost the same size as Lucas', but just a bit smaller. It had a leather couch on one side, a new black Dell on top of an expertly crafted oak desk, and the most comfortable rolly chair (as Brooke called them) ever.

As Brooke sat in her brand new desk chair she turned and brought her attention to the closed set blinds. She stood and walked over to the draw-string and found that the blinds had been concealing a beautiful view of the New York skyline. It was stunning, all the tall buildings, shinning in the light of the sun. And the way the sun sat behind some of the further away buildings was like something out of a movie.

Brooke was in such a daze that she didn't hear the young man who had walked into her office. That is until he brought he back to reality by knocking lightly on her desk, "Brooke?"

Assuming that it was Lucas, Brooke turned around, but less than happy about who she had come face to face with, "Jake?"

What the hell was Jake doing here? Hadn't he gotten the message when she dumped him during graduation? When he rounded her desk and attempted to hug her it was apparent he hadn't.

He sighed in frustration, "Brooke, come on. Can't we talk about this?"

Brooke kinked an eyebrow and looked at him curiously, "What is there to talk about? Huh, Jake? You cheated on me with my best friend, I caught you and then I dumped you. I think I covered all the basics. SO you can go now."

"Brooke, come on. I told you I was sorry. I made a mistake. It was an accident."

"Okay, F.Y.I, Jake. Running your car into a tree is an accident. Cheating on someone is a choice. Oh, and you don't make the same mistake almost everyday for six months!" Brooke could feel he anger level growing and if she didn't get him out of here soon, she cause a scene and she really didn't need that on her first day, "Jake, you really need to leave. Now."

He tried to step closer to her and put a hand to her arm, but she jumped away, before he could successfully touch her, "Brooke…I love you. I really want to work this out. I don't want to lose you. And you know you don't want to lose me."

Who the hell did he think he was? Who was he to tell her how she felt? She couldn't believe him, "Who are you to tell me what I want? And by the way, you can't lose what you never had." She walked over to the door and opened it and motioned for him to leave, but he stood still.

Before either of them could say anything, Lucas walked back in, "Hey, sorry about that, Brooke, but you know how family is right?" When Brooke didn't respond he followed her eyes over to Jake, "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't see you there."

Brooke sighed and looked at Jake and made another motion for him to come over, this time he followed her direction and walked over.

Lucas smiled at the stranger and extended his hand, "Lucas Scott. Nice to meet you."

Jake just looked at his hand and shook his head, "Whatever." He brushed past Lucas and bumped his shoulder with his, kind of roughly, which caused Lucas to stumble back a bit. Then he turned back to Brooke, "We'll finish this later." With that he walked through the door and disappeared down the hallway.

Brooke turned her attention back to Lucas who was now holding his shoulder and looked down at her shoes and then back, "I'm really sorry about that."

Lucas stepped closer to Brooke and continued to hold his shoulder, "What was that about, Brooke?"

Brooke shook her head and sighed, "His name is Jake."

Lucas nodded slowly, but he was still looking for a little more than that, "Yeah, ok, but what was he doing here?"

"I don't know. We broke up like two months ago, but he just keeps refusing to let go. Or move on. It just seems funny though, because he didn't seem to have that problem during our relationship."

Lucas looked at her with a confused look plastered across his face, "What do you mean?"

Brooke took a deep breath before speaking, "We dated for two years. And for a year and a half of that he cheated on me with random girls and for the last six months we were together he…started seeing my...best friend."

Lucas couldn't believe what he had just heard. How could someone cheat on a girl like Brooke? It didn't seem right. Sure, he had only know her for three days, but she seemed like a real genuine person. Lucas could tell she was getting upset so he said the first thing that came to mind, "Well he's an idiot." When Brooke looked up he thought she didn't appreciate that last comment so he quickly tried to recover, "I'm sorry. I don't mean to judge or criticize your taste in guys, but I just don't see why he would do that to you."

Brooke let a small smile lip across her lips, "It's ok. I just…it's hard to think about it. I mean it's not so much him, because he's a guy, I expect it from them." When Lucas cleared his throat Brooke laughed, "From most of them. I just can't wrap my head around the fact that my best friend betrayed me like that. It is so hard to-" Brooke looked up and realized she was sharing a bit more than she had intended to, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to go all after school special on you."

Lucas smiled, "It's okay. It's not good to keep all of this stuff inside. Come on." He gently grabbed her hand and led her to the couch and sat her down. He sat beside her and looked at her expectantly.

Brooke took this as her cue to go on, "Since before I can remember, Rachel, my best friend, had been…well my best friend. She was always the only person I could ever go to for help or depend on. We were friends for 18 years. We had experienced so much together. And then to find out she put a guy, my boyfriend, before our friends, it hurts. It hurts to know that she could just forget about me like that. How could she turn her back on me that easily?" By now the tears were freely falling from Brooke's eyes.

Without thinking, Lucas pulled her to him and just held her and let her cry into his chest. He didn't care that this was wrong on some level and that he was her employer and she was his employee. At that moment he just wanted to hold her, make her pain go away, but he knew he couldn't. All he could o was hold her. And to be honest, that's all he wanted to do.

**A/N**: So, there it is, Chapter 5. I hope you guys like it. Let me know what you guys think, I really love reading all of your thought and opinions. And thank you so much for reading my story. It means so much to me. Oh, and to give you a peak at the next chapter, Brooke cries more, Jake shows up at her house and Lucas loses his shirt and Brooke…helps him…get…erm…better. LOL. **PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
